The Blogger
by chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Fifa Fox. Foxface and Katniss are best friends.There are 16 and in Panem Acadamy. Fifa's sister gave Fifa the blog when she graduated. Katniss and Peeta start dating... but what does this mean for the blog? With many twists and turns, this story will keep you interested! Sequel being decided... Please Read and Review. "I'm ending the blog." (Chapter 9.) I
1. First day

**The Blogger**

_Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Fifa fox (Foxface) are best are 16 and in Panem Acadamy. They don't have any other friends so they dicide to start a blog together called 'Life at Panem Acadamy!' They use fake names so no one knows that they are the blogers._

_They post all types of things on their blog. Rumors, gossip, whos cool and not cool, ect..._

_One day Peeta Mellark and his friends try to track down the blogger._

_Will Katniss and Fifa be discovered? Read on to find out!_

**_Katniss POV:_**

**_Chapter 1- First day._**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I wake up the next morning to the beeping of my alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock," I mutter into my pillow.

I fumble around with the buttons to hit the snooze button.

I lie in my bed for a few seconds then I remember; Today is the first day back to Panem Academy!

I hop out of bed and run into the washroom. I take a quick shower. When I'm down I go back into my room to change.

What to wear, what to wear? Hmmm. I finally settle into a forest green shirt with a sparkles outlining the V neckline. Along with black skinny jeans and my leather boots.

I decide to leave my hair down for the day. I run down stairs and see my little sister Prim and my mother waiting for me.

"Hey mom, hey Prim," I greet them. Our father died when I was 11 years old and my moms never been the same since. She just zoned out on us. on Prim's 11 birthday she tried to snap out of her zone and help us. She better now, she helps out with Prim more but... I never forgave her.

I grab a chocolate chip muffin and stuff it down my mouth followed by a glass of milk.

"Come on Prim we better go, we don't wanna be late," I tell her.

"Ok! Katniss are you excited! I'm so excited! Yet I'm a bit worried! I mean it's going to be my first year! I'm sooo nervous!"

I laugh, "Don't worry Prim, you'll be fine."

This is Prim's first year at Panem Acadamy. She's going into grade 7 and I think she nervous staying over night at school.

I grab my white and black checkered back pack and sling it over my shoulder.

I hug my mom, "Bye mom, see you soon."

"Bye Katniss."

Next Prim comes and clings to her, "Bye mommy! I'll miss you!"

"Bye Primmy," She says. She leans down and gives Prim a kiss on the forehead.

Prim grabs her pink and purple backpack and comes and holds my hand.

"Bye mom!" we call over our shoulders before we close the door.

Then we make our way to the train station.

* * *

We board the train and me and Prim take a seat near the back. Prim gets the window seat and I sit next to her.

She starts chatting about how she wonders how the school is like and how she hopes her room-mate is nice, and all that stuff.

I nod and go yea, mmm hmm, and wow! Just to let her think I'm listening.

I pull out my Ipod and put my earphones in my ear.

I zone out when listening to music.

* * *

"Katniss!" Prim is shaking my shoulders, "Katniss!"

I turn off my Ipod and take out my headphones.

I turn to her, "Yeah Prim?"

"We're here!" she squeals.

Me and Prim get of the train and go into the school lobby. I swear this school is like a hotel!

Prim gasps, "Ohmigod! It's HUGE!"

I laugh. It is nice. The grounds are covered with a red carpet. There's a little area with a TV and a few chairs, there are phones on the walls, and a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

We go to the booth to our left so we can sign in.

When our turn comes the woman behind the desk says, "Names."

"Katniss and Primrose Everdeen," I answer.

"Everdeen, Everdeen," I hear her mutter while checking something on her computer. "Oh! Everdeen! Here it is! One minute," she says.

She goes into a room in the back and I see her get something from a draw with a E on it and she takes something out of the printer.

She comes back and hands a paper to me, 'Katniss Everdeen-16 years old, district 12, grade 11.'

It's my schedule!

She also hands a paper to Prim.

Then she hands Prim a key card and tells her, "Room 059, first floor, second building."

Then she hands me a card and tells me, "Room 1414, second floor, third building."

"Thank you," I tell her.

I take Prim to her room and help her unpack her things. A little while later we hear a knock on the door.

Me and Prim go to answer it.

Prim opens the door and on the other side is a little girl with dark skin and big brown eyes.

"Hi!" Prim says.

"Hello. Umm I'm Rue. Is this room 059, building 2?"

"Yep! I'm Prim! I guess we're room mates! This is Katniss; my older sister. Come one in!"

Rue comes in and her and Prim start talking about how old they are and they show each other their schedules. Apparently they have all their classes together.

"Well Prim, I'll be going now," I tell her.

"Ok! Bye Katniss!" she says.

"Bye Prim. Bye Rue nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Rue says.

I leave and make my way to building 3. I take the elevator and go to floor 2.

I find room 1414. The Label on the door says; Fifa Fox, and Katniss Everdeen.

YAY! I'm with my best friend!

I go into the room and look around for Fifa. I'm about to turn the corner when someone comes behind me and pushes me onto a bean bag chair.

"Ekk!" I screech. When I get back up I'm greeted by Fifa laughing her head off.

"Hi Foxface!" That's what I call her because her features resemble a fox's.

"Hi Kitty kat!" she grins.

I get up and pull her into a HUGE bear hug... or should I say a HUGE fox/kitty kat hug.

She pulls me into a room that has 2 queen size beds, a flat screen TV a Computer and a lap top on each bedside table. I flop onto a bed that has green covers and fluffy white pillows. "This is my bed!" I declare.

"Okay, I wanted this bed anyway," she says while sitting on the bed next to mine but it has red covers.

"OH!" I yell sitting up.

"What!?" she asks worried.

"Are we gonna do 'Life at Panem Acadamy?'" I ask her.

'Life at Panem Acadamy is our blog. No one knows that we are the ones who run it. Fifa's older sister; Fifi use to be th owner of the blog with her best friend but when she graduated she handed the blog down to Foxface.

We post all types of stuff on our blog: Contests, quizzes, Rumors, Secrets, gossip, cool and not cool lists, and much more! Everyone is scared that they are gonna be the next person we dish on.

Everyone is super careful with their secrets now because once we posted someone named Ryan's secret that he's dating a girl just to get to her best friend... let's just say that the girl got so mad at him that we never heard from Ryan again. Some say he moved away. Others think that the girl murdered him.

But no matter how careful they are Fifa always finds a way to get the info we need.

Everyone in the school reads our blog. If anyone does anything to me and Fifa that we don't like we will use our blog against them. But the best part is they wont know who spilt their secret.

"You know it!" Foxface tells me and drags me over to a computer.

"Let's get this blog going!" I say.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was boring. Sorry! Next chapter will be up soon! I'm looking for a beta so if your intrested post it in a review or PM me about it!**_

_**Remember to Review! If you do I'll give you a shout out on here! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Chocolte-chip-cookie-monster**_


	2. The cheater and the teddy bear!

_A/N: So sorry I didn't update sooner! The next update will be by tuesday because: Tomorrow I'm buying The Hunger games, DVD and digital so I'll be in my room all day, Sunday: I have to go to a party. Monday: I need to update my other stories._

_Also I'm so sorry that this Chapter is so short it's only like 716 words, (Without authors note) But it's late. Next chapter will be MUCH longer, and better! _

**IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a Beta for this story! Itf your interested just PM me or say so in the reviews! Thanks! **

_Remember to Read and review!_

_**The Cheater, And The Teddy Bear!**_

Me and foxface start working on the blog. We start with the title and the decorations to make it look more presentable.

Our first post was from me, and it went like this: _'Hey, hey, hey! This Blog is back up! Keep your guard up! You could be the next person we post about!'_

The next post was from foxface: _'My friend is right! Watch your back. Don't trust anyone with your secrets! But even if you don't tell anyone, we'll find you...'_

When we're done that Foxface turns to me, "Well kitty-kat? Are we gonna go find out some juicy gossip or what?!"

"Let's go!" We decide to split up but we take our phones so we can text, or call each other, or take pictures.

I'm looking around for about 15 minutes and then Foxface texts me.

_OMG! Girl! Look at this photo! Looks like Cato isn't so amazing after all! :P_

the photo showed a picture of Cato hugging a teddy bear while Marvel is staring at him like he's crazy.

I laugh and text her back.

_That's great! We are so putting that on the blog!_

I keep walking and then about 10 minutes later I turn a corner to see Marvel kissing Madge!

I quickly take a picture and run from the scene without being noticed.

Let me tell you why it's such a big surprise that Marvel is kissing Madge:

_Last year Marvel had a HUGE crush on Glimmer. He sent her flowers, chocolates, candies, notes and everything you can think of to her._

_When the valentine's day dance came around it was lunch time, and Marvel was going to ask glimmer to go with him._

_He took her to the middle of the dinning room, and sat her down at a empty table. Then he kneeled down and toke out a necklace and said, "Glimmer... will you go with me to the valentines day dance?"_

_And of course she replied with, "Oh Marvel! Of course!"_

_They've been dating ever since._

Oh well!

I text the photo to Foxface and we decide to meet each other back at our dorm.

We burst into our bedrooms and run to the computers.

We log on to the blog and put the Cato picture up first.

Looks like Cato ain't so big and bad anymore!

Then we post the Marvel and Madge photo, we post.

Poor Glimmer! Remember when Marvel was the guy who would do anything for her! That 2 timer!

Then we just talk about our summer and we watch some TV.

After while it's already 7:30 so we decide to go down to the dinning room.

I take some chicken, rice and some veggies and so does Fifa. We sit in a table in the back corner.

Cato walks into the dinning room while holding Clove's hand. People start calling out, "Hey Cato what's your teddy bears name?" Or stuff like, "How many teddy bears do you have?"

See. That pic was only up for half an hour and the whole school knows. People DO read our blog.

Cato just laughs and replys, "Sure make fun of me! But I'm still a kid at heart!"

When Marvel walks in everyone yells at him, and boos. Some even throw things at him.

Marvel goes up to Glimmer, "Glimmer, I am SO sorry! I will never cheat on you again!"

The whole dinning room goes silent.

Then Glimmer smirks, "So you admit you were cheating on me?"

"Yes- wait no! Please Glimmer I love you so much!"

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"But Glimmer-"

"-No Marvel! You cheated on me! I trusted you! I loved you! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

"But-"

"Shut up, Marvel, just shut up!" Then she slaps him across the face, "We're over! Don't text me, don't come talk to me, don't even come near to me!"

And with that she leaves the dinning room leaving Marvel dumbfounded.

"Let's make another round for pictures tomorrow!" Fifa whispers to me.

I laugh and whisper back, "Your on."

Marvel and Glimmer were cute together.

But then he cheated on her.

Then she broke up with him.

So now... their over.

Oh well! That's what the blog does to people!

We are, The Bloggers!


	3. Me? On a date? With you? Peeta Mellark?

_**A/N: **OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I hope you can forgive me! Thanks for all the reviews and views! Anyway next update will be within the next week. _

_Still looking for a Beta!_

**Chapter 3- Katniss, gets asked out on a date, and Delly Ditches.**

The next day classes start.

Fifa said she can get out of class somehow and get some things for our blog.

When me and Fifa are ready we go down to the dinning room to get some breakfast.

I get a cinnamon roll, some orange juice, and a little brownie.

Fifa gets some bacon, an egg, some water and a cookie.

We sit at our table and start to talk about our blog.

"I can't believe that our blog broke up Glimmer and Marvel!" Fifa tells me.

"He had it coming to him. Why would he cheat on Glimmer? Well now he can have his happily ever after with Madge!" I reply.

"True... so I'm gonna go around the school today. Find things for the blog."

"Sure that's great!"

When breakfast I say bye to Fifa and tell her, "Get good stuff. Meet in our room after school."

I take out my schedule and head to my first class, History with .

Ugh! This is gonna be a looooooong day!

**Fifa's POV. (Foxface)**

I'm walking around school with my tape recorder and my camera at the ready.

I don't see anything interesting so I keep walking.

Then suddenly I hear girls giggling and walking.I hide in the janitor's closet and when the cost is clear I follow them very quietly.

Then I see 3 girls coming my way. I take a picture of them and then hide again.

I then see the girls open the doors and run off school property.

I take a picture of their backs and then I duck into the girls washroom and look at the pictures.

Well, well, well, look what we have here. Delly is ditching school! Along with Cashmere and Enobaria. Delly's best friends.

Looks like someone is going to get a detention soon...

I keep walking around the school. I hear voices.

I peek around the corner and see Peeta Mellark talking to his best friend Johanna Mason.

I take my voice recorder out and turn it on.

"I just don't know what to do Jo. I mean I really like her..." Peeta says. Like who?

"Well brainless this is what you do: Get some guts and ask her out."

"But what if she says no? This isn't just any girl-"

Johanna cuts him off. "I know I know, 'This isn't just any girl it's the love of my life!'"

Peeta is silent until he says, "But what if she says no?" She isn't just any girl... she Katniss Everdeen."

Ohh so he likes Kitty-kat... Wait! What!?

"I'm going to say this so you understand... Ask. Her. Out!"

"Fine I will."

"You will!?"

"I will! Right after school!"

And with that I turn off my tape recorder and run away from the two.

Wow... Peeta likes Katniss. Does Katniss like Peeta?

Well do I let her hear the tape?

Do I throw it away? Do I keep it?

Of course I keep it this is good stuff! this is sooo going on the blog!

I go to my room and upload the photos to our blog. For Delly and them I write, 'Don't ditch school it's not cool and we will ALWAYS know! Anyway... Have fun in Detention!"

And then I upload the video recording, and write, 'For all those girls who love Peeta... he already has his 'True love!''

I wonder if Katniss will say yes to Peeta... I hope he does...

**Peeta's POV! (YAY!)**

I check the blog on my phone. You know... everyone calls it 'The Blog!'

It's the blog that broke up Glarvel... (Glimmer and Marvel.)

There's 2 new updates so I look at the picture of Delly first.

Ditching class... Poor Delly. What happened to her? She use to be my best friend when we were younger, we would make dough man and such. But now she's ditching school...

Then I see one about me... oh no.

It's the conversation I had with Johanna.

About Katniss...

Johanna isn't the blogger! Is she?

That's it! After I ask Katniss out I'm going to find out who these bloggers are!

They can't ruin our lives!

I text Cato, Gloss, Brutus, Thresh, and Marvel that later today we will find out who these bloggers are.

Marvel is the first to reply and agree. It ruined his relationship with Glimmer but it's his fault for cheating on her.

After school I go to Katniss' locker and wait for her.

I smooth out my hair and wait.

A little while later I see Katniss coming.

Well here goes nothing...

**Katniss' POV**

When I walk to my locker I see someone waiting there... someone with blond hair and blue eyes... oh my god! It's Peeta Mellark! The boy with the bread!

You see it was in district 12 after my father died. I was 11, and me, Prim, and my mother were starving.

_I went into town trying to sell some of Prim's old baby clothes. No one would buy it so I went looking in the garbage cans for scraps._

_Well turns out ; the witch saw me looking through their garbage and shooed me away._

_I sat down at the apple tree in the mud, and I knew that I was going to die._

_Then I heard Yelling from the bakery, and Peeta Mellark came out with half his face red from being beaten._

_"Feed it to the pig! You stupid creäture! No one decent will buy burnt bread!" his mother screamed._

_Peeta looked at me then back into the bakery to make sure the cost is clear._

_Then he threw me two loafs of burnt bread and ran back into the bakery._

_He saved my family's life that day._

Why would he want to talk to me?

"Hi Katniss," Peeta said.

"Hi Peeta..."

"well I.. um... i wanted to ask you if... you want to... go on a date?"

"What!?" I ask. I was shocked.

He wanted to go on a date? With me?

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

I thought it over and then I answered him, "Well Peeta... to the date I say..."

_**A/N: OHHH! Cliff hanger! Should Katniss say yes? Or no? **_

_**What do you think she will say?**_

_**Review please!**_


	4. The Answer

**A/N: OMG! I GOT 600 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! I LOVE YOU ALL! So alot of you wanted yes, and alot of you wanted no. But yes won, by a few votes. I can't believe you guys love this story sooo much! You're all SO amazing! **

**And to the reader that said that Finnick should be put in here: I agree! He'll be in here new chapter along with, Annie, and Johanna!**

**I have 36 reviews! Can we make that 46 by the next chapter? **

**Remember to review!**

_**Chapter 4: The Answer**_

Should I go on a date with Peeta?

Well... Maybe this will get me some good stuff for the blog...

But he might find out I'm one of the bloggers! What am I suppose to do?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Peeta saying, "Katniss?"

"Huh! Oh sorry, I zoned out,"

"I think I got that," he gives a light chuckle, "So what do you say to the date?

"Ok..."

his eyes light up, and I notice how blue they are...it's nice... "Ok?!"

"Ok."

Peeta smiles, "So when-when are you free?"

"Umm... I'm free tonight, are you?"

"Yeah! So uhh, where's you're dorm so I can come pick you up?"

"Room 1414, second floor, third building," I tell him, I also give him my number so he can call if he gets lost or something.

"Great so I'll come pick you up at seven?"

"Seven is perfect!"

"Great."

"Great..."

"Well see you tonight, Katniss."

"See ya, Peeta," I wave and we start walking our separate ways.

About five minutes later, Gale-my best friend-comes up to me, "Hey, Catnip."

"Hey, Gale."

"So why were you talking to, Mellark?"

He only came up to me to ask why I'm talking to Peeta? Why does he care? "His name is Peeta, and it's none of your concern," I say coldly.

"Come on Catnip, please tell me," he begs,

"Fine. He asked me out on a date."

Gale tenses, "What did you say..."

"I told him yes. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering... Well I gotta go, Catnip. See ya around."

"See ya..." Gale walks off.

Gale was strange... stranger then usual... I wonder what's going on...

**Gale's POV**

So Mellark thinks he can just come in and take Catnip away from me!? _MY_ Catnip!?

I'll show him.

I walk around to find Mellark. Or as I like to call him: My-Catnip-stealer!

I turn a corner and find him talking to his friends at his locker.

**Foxface's POV**

I see Gale going up to Peeta.

Ohhh! This is gonna be good!

I take out my tape recorder and go closer to them.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm just talking to my friends when all of a sudden I get pushed against the lockers!

I look up and see Gale Hawthorne towering over me...

"Stay away from Catnip!" he sneers.

"Cat who?" Who's Catnip?

"Katniss you idiot!"

"Wha-?"

"I know you two have a date tonight!" How did he know? "Katniss is my best friend! Stay away from her or I'll beat you two a pulp!"

"No. Why should I?"

"Because! She's MY Catnip!"

"She's not YOURS she's a person! You don't own her!"

"No I don't. But I'm pretty sure that I like her more than you do!"

No one could love Katniss more than me. "How? If you really liked her you would let her chose who's best for her!"

"I _AM_ best for her! I loved her since the day we met! When I was 14 and she was 12!" he spits at me, "Stay away from her! You got it?"

I nod because I don't want to deal with Gale anymore.

"Good." He puts me down and walks away.

**Gale's POV**

I think I did pretty good.

If Mellark even goes close to her I'll beat him up.

He doesn't deserve her! I DO!

**Foxface's**** POV**

Wow! So Katniss and Peeta are going on a date! I got to ask her all about it!

Gale likes Katniss? I think that Peeta would be a better match for her!

I can't wait to put this on the blog!

I race back to our dorm and go to the computer.

I see Katniss sitting on her bed playing angry birds on her I-phone.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Updating the blog," I reply.

She turns off her phone and pulls up a chair to sit next to me.

I first write, _'Hey! New gossip! Who will it be about today!? Read on to find out!'_

"What new gossip!?" Katniss asks.

"Read on to find out!" I sing-song.

She huff and sinks into her seat.

I then post _'PEETA UPDATE: For those of you who like Peeta Mellark... to bad! He's taken! I heard that he's going out on a DATE with Katniss Everdeen!'_

"Fifa! No! Don't! How do you know anyway!?"

"I have my ways!" I laugh. "Oh! That reminds me: When is your date? I'm gonna help you get ready!"

"Tonight at seven."

"Ohhhh!" I squeal. "I'm sooo gonna pick out your outfit and do your hair!"

Katniss laughs, "Sure..."

I then Upload the voice recordeing and write, _'Gale Hawthorne, clams that Katniss is his!'_

"WHAT!" Katniss shireks.

I play her the voice recording.

"Oh. My. God. How dare he! He can't just say that I'm 'His Catnip!' He's crazy!"

I just shrug.

After I'm done uploading the blog, I go to take a shower.

**Katniss POV**

Gale likes me?

Gale Hawthorne likes me!?

Well why didn't he say anything all these years! Well to bad! Tonight I have a date with Peeta Mellark! And he wont stop me!

I check my e-mail.

Nothing. As usual.

I check my face book and see that I have a new friend request, and a new message!

"I check the friend request first.

'Peeta Mellark, would like to add you.'

I accept the friend request and check my message.

"Catnip! How are you? Wanna do something tonight?"

Ugh. It's Gale. I'm still mad at him.

"No. I'm busy tonight. And I'm still mad at you!"

"What! Why!? Don't be mad at me Catnip! And what are you doing tonight if you're busy?"

"I'm not YOUR Catnip! I'm my own person. And I'm doing something tonight! Bye Gale."

"NO! Catnip don't go!"

"BYE GALE!"

"Bye Catnip..."

Then I log out.

Me and Foxface are watching TV when Foxface screams, "OH MY GOD! Look at the time! It's five thirty! Go! Go take a shower! I'll chose out your outfit!"

Foxface pushes me into the bathroom. I don't know why she's fussing! I still have over an hour. I take a shower and then put my robe on, and rebraid my hair.

When I walk out, it looks like I just walked out into a beauty salon! Clothes are laid out everywhere. She has a WHOLE Table covered in make-up and beauty products.

"Come come!" Foxface pulled me over to the clothes. "Hmmm. I think green looks good on you, but so does silver... OH! I know..."

Foface pulls out a red tank top that is covered in sequins, so when I move light reflects off me, and I look like I'm on fire.

"Perfect! Now for the bottoms?" she pulls me over to the bottoms, and she starts looking through her choices.

"These!" she pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans, and hands it too me. "Go put these on!"

"I never knew I had these clothes!" I say gesturing to the pair of jeans, and the shirt in my hands.

"You don't! It's mine!" she pushes me into another room to change. I put the clothes on, and look in the mirror. I think I look good.

I walk back into my room, and foxface squeals, "ekk! You look SO good!"

"Thanks," I say.

She plops me down into a chair and says, "Now for the make-up and hair!"

She does my makeup first, pink/red lips, and little bit of blush, some mascara, and that's all.

Then she blow dries my hair even through it's still in its braid.

When she thinks it's drie enough she takes it out of my braid. It falls in soft waves onto my shoulders. I'm about to re-braid it but she slaps my hand away.

"NO! Leave it out! It looks pretty!"

I sigh. "Ok..."

"Ohh! It's 6:57! Peeta should be here any second now!"

As soon as as the clock strikes 7 there's a knock on the door. I go to open it but Foxface pushes me on the bed and throws me a black leather jacket, a black purse, and some leather boots. Then rushes to the door, "Hi Peeta!" I hear foxface say, "I'll call Katniss for you, KATNISS! HURRY UP!"

"I walk to the door nd tell Foxface, "I would already be here if someone didn't push me on the bed!"

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" And with that she pushes us out, and slams the door shut.

We walk down to the lobby and Peeta asks, "What do you want to do?"

"Well... we could see a movie!"

"Sure. Did you eat yet?"

I'm about to answer when my stomach rumbles. We laugh, "I guess that's a no then."

"Yep!" I say popping the 'P.'

"Let's go get some dinner."

Peeta takes us to a five star restaurant.

I order, some stake, and potato's. Peeta get's the same.

We talk about what movie we should see, "I vote for adventure," Peeta says.

"Nah, to boring. OH! Let's see a scary movie!"

"Such as?"

"Well that new movie came out today! The possession! I hear it's REALLY scary!"

"Ok we'll see that."

For dessert, I order a warm cookie cake that has hot fudge in the middle of two huge chocolate chip cookies, with vanilla ice cream on top along with chocolate sauce.

Peeta gets some warm chocolate mouse (A/N: I had that before! It's a real desert!) We share our desserts and decide who's we like better.

"Hmmm I like mine better!" I say.

"No, no, no! This cake is the best!"

"Psh! Sure!" I say sarcastically.

The waiter comes and asks Peeta if he would like the bill now.

When the bill comes I snatch it from Peeta, "Oh. My. God. That's so much money! $114? That's crazy! Peeta let me help you pay for it!" I say while taking out my purse.

"No, no, no! It's fine!"

"But Peeta..."

"Katniss! I'll pay for it! I have the money!"

"How?"

"My parents own Mellarks bakery. So they get alot of income."

"Wow! They own Mellarks bakery!"

"Yeah, I work there..."

"You need to take me there next time! You are going to help me attempt to bake something!"

"Next time!?" his eyes look hopeful.

"Yeah!"

"So there will be a next time?"

I smile, "Of course!"

After Peeta pays the bill, we go to the movies, when we get there it's already 9:20 and the movie starts at 9:30, but the trailers probably already started.

We buy our tickets, and head over to the snacks.

"Uhh let's get the large combo, and share the popcorn and drink," I say. "We will also get two bags of candies."

"Sure, lets get Malteasers!"

"And Fuzzy Peaches!" I add.

We order our snacks, and go to watch the movie. We get seats in the middle of the theater, so we have the best view.

The movie starts.

The main idea of the story is that this little girl named Em (Strange name!) buys a wooden box at a yard sale. Shortly after buying this mysterious box, Em begins displaying bizarre and sinister behavior. But it turns out there was a demon inside the box that's spirit went inside of Em.

It's really scary!

After the movie me and Peeta are talking about how awesome it was and how it was sooo scary!

When Peeta is taking me back to my dorm I turn to him and say, "I had fun! Thanks,"

"No problem... sooo..."

"So wanna do it again sometime?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun! As long as you take me to your families bakery! Deal?"

"Deal! So Katniss... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Well you know that blog?"

What!

"What blog?"

"The blog that always posts gossip about people."

"Yeah, I know it..."

"Well me and some of my friends are going to try to find out who the bloggers are, and I was wondering if you would want to help,"

Oh no.

"Sure!" I say, because if I say no he might suspect something.

"Great!"

Before I know it we're already in front of the door to my dorm.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss."

"Bye, Peeta."

He starts to slowly lean in, and...

OH MY GOD! He's gonna kiss me!

He's going slowly so he can let me stop him, if I want to.

I don't stop him, instead I close my eyes, and lean in.

When our lips touch it feels like magic!

The kiss is soft and sweet. It lasts about 5 seconds before we both break apart.

"Wow..." I say.

"Yeah..."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Katniss."

I smile, "Bye."

I go into my room and I don't see foxface anywhere.

But I do see a HUGE spinny chair in front of me.

It's facing backwards, so I can't see if anyone is sitting on it, "Foxface?"

The chair turns and reveals foxface on it, with a serious expression on her face, "I've been expecting you..."

We stare at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" she demands.

"He is sooo sweet! I really like him! We had dinner at a five star restaurant and then we watched a movie!" I gush, "And we kissed..." I whisper.

"What?"

"We kissed!"

"Ekkk! That is soooo romantic! Dinner and a movie! Then a kiss!"

I debate if I should tell her about the blog.

"But... him and his friends are going to try to find the bloggers of our blog..."

Her jaw drops.

Then she whispers.

"But... We're the bloggers..."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	5. Lunch Time

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and wished me good luck at school! I had a GREAT first week! All of my friends are in my class! So I'm running low on Ideas so if you could PM or review some ideas for the next chapter, that would be GREAT! So in this chapter, **There will be more Johanna! Finnick will come in! Along with Annie and some other characters! (Cashmere, Gloss, ect...)_

_If you want some more characters in the ext chapter just say so in the reviews or in a PM._

**_I have gotten over 1200 views and about 50 reviews for this story! (49 to be excate!) If I get 10 more reviews I'll post the next chapter! _**

**_So I'll stop blabbering... Another A/N at the bottom!_**

**_Warning: Cursing in this chapter. (At the beginning!)_**

**_Chapter 6-Lunch time._**

(Katniss' POV)

I wake up in the morning to Foxface screaming in my ear, "GET YO LAZY ASS UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! IT'S ALREADY 8:00!"

I snap my eyes open and look at my alarm clock. "Crap! It's already 8:00! Class starts at 8:30!"

"No, shit sherlock! Now get up!" Foxface says. She pushes me off the bed, onto the floor.

I scramble to get up. I run to the washroom, brush my hair, teeth, and other things...

I come out and run to get my bag ready. I grab a muffin, and stick it in my mouth. I put my shoes on, and I'm about to walk out the door Foxface grabs my arm, "Are you gonna go sleep in class?" I give her a confused look. She jestures down to my outfit, and I realize that I'm still in my PJ's.

I run to our room, and throw on a green T-shirt, along with skinny jeans. I braid my hair and run out the door with Foxface following. I eat my muffin, while running to class. Just as I finish my muffin, I walk into class and the bell rings.

_'Thank god we're not late!' _I think.

Me and Foxface sit in our usual seats near the back window. I notice Peeta is in this class, and I smile at him.

"Now It's time to talk about Capitol history!" says in her annoying Capitol accent.

"The Capitol is in control of all the districts..." I ignore her conversation and just zone out.

Foxface taps my shoulder and passes me two papers. "Here..." she whispers.

I take the papers and open one up. Of course! A note form Foxface.

_' hair is so... PINK! Is she wearing cotton candy or something?'_

_'LOL!' _I reply back, _'I know it hurts my eyes! xD'_

I pass the note back to Foxface and open the other one.

_'Hey, Katniss, It's Peeta.' _I smile. '_So I was wondering if you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch. I know you might already be saying no. But your friend could sit with us too!'_

I smile and write back, _'That would be great! :D"_

I pass the note to Foxface, and whisper, "Pass it to Peeta."

The note travels to Peeta, and after he reads it he smiles at me.

_'Ohh! Maybe me and Foxface could get something for the blog!' _I think smiling.

This is going to be a great lunch!

* * *

At lunch time, me and Foxface get our lunch then we start looking around for Peeta. As if by magic he appears right infront of us!

"Hey! How are you Katniss?"

"I'm good," I reply, how are you?"

"Great! So watcha doing after school? Do you want me to take you to the bakery?"

I smile. He's asking me out again! "Sure!"

"Great!" He turns his attention to Foxface now. "I don't believe we met. I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark."

He holds out his hand, and she smiles, "I know... I've heard... ALOT about you," Foxface says glancing at me. "I'm Fifa Fox." She shakes his hand, and then Peeta comes over to stand next to me.

"Let me show you were our table is," Peeta says.

He glances down at our hands, and I think he's debating with himslef weather or not to hold my hand. I grab his hand and interine our fingers. He smiles and starts to take me and Foxface to his table.

His table is in the middle of the room and is fulled with people already.

He sits down. I take a seat next to him, and foxface sits next to me. All the people look at me, except, for a brone haired boy, and a dark haired girl, who are making out.

"Hey everyone," Peeta says.

"This is Katniss and Fifa."

A girl with with brown hair, and brown eyes, who's sitting next to Peeta smirks at him. I think her name is Johanna Mason. I don't know. Foxface would...

Everyone greets us with a hi or hey.

"I'm Marvel." A guy says.

"I'm Cato," ohh! The guy with the teddy bear! He has his arm around a girl with dark haired girl.

"I'm Clove," she says.

"I'm Cashmere!" a pretty blond girl says.

"I'm her brother Gloss," a blond boy says.

"I'm Brutus," another guy says. He's sitting next to a very pretty girl, with wavy dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Enobaria," she says.

A strong boy with dark skin, says, "Are you Katniss Everdeen?" I nod. "My little sister is rooming with your sister! Have you met her? Her name's Rue."

Oh little Rue! I nod and say, "She's a sweet girl!"

The girl sitting next to Peeta, looks me and Foxface up and down before, she says, "I'm the one and only... Johanna Mason!

"Who are they?" I whisper to Peeta.

"Oh that's Finnick and Annie. They're boyfriend and girl friend and boyfriend and the relly love each other."

Johanna turns to them and screams, "OH MY GOD! STOP SUCKING OFF EACH OTHER FACES!"

The whole room goes quiet and Annie and Finnick break apart and glare at Johanna, "THANK GOD!" she screams to the roof.

"I'm Finnick Odair."

"I'm Annie Cresta, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Ok everyone so tomorrow we'll start tracking down the bloggers," Marvel says. Everyone agrees and nods, except for me and foxface.

I bite my lip and glance at Foxface.

"Katniss and Fifa, you in?" Asks Gloss.

"Yep." I say popping the 'P'.

Foxface nods her head. After that the conversation is dismissed.

For the rest of the lunch we just talk and talk.

After lunch when I walking to class with Peeta, and Foxface, along with Annie, and Finnick, Gale comes over to me.

"What do you want Gale?" I ask annoyed.

I'm still mad at him for saying that I'm his.

"Can we talk? Alone."

I nod and turn to the others, "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"What were you doing with Mellark?" Gale asks after everyone leaves.

"I was eating lunch with him and his friends."

Gale looks at me, with an unreadable expression.

"Fine." He spits out and walks away looking as jelous as ever.

**Peeta's POV**

After school I'm walking back to my dorm, when Gale stops me. I gulp, _'This can't be good.'_

"Hey bread boy, I thought I told you to stay away from Katniss."

"Uh-um, I s-sorry?" I stutter.

He glares at me.

"Meet me in the field Friday after school, I'm gonna teach you what happens when you don't listen."

And with that he walks away.

_Great! Just great!_

**_A/N: I know I know short chapter, I'm going to my friends house. _**

**_Check out my other story, 'The Final Hunger games.'_**

**In the Next Chapter:**

_**-Peeta and Katniss go to the Bakery.**_

_**-Peeta tells Finnick and Johanna about Gale.**_

_**-More updates on Foxface's and Katniss' blog.**_

**REVIEW! 10 MORE REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. Official

**Next chapter! YAY! So in this chapter Peeta and Katniss go to the bakery. Peeta tells Finnick and Johanna about Gale. More updates on their blog. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _'The Hunger Games!'_**

* * *

_**Last time: (Peeta's POV)**_

_After school I'm walking to my dorm when Gale stops me. __I gulp, _'This can't be good.'

_"Hey bread boy, I thought I told you to stay away from Katniss."_

_"Uh-um I s-sorry?" I stutter._

_He glares at me._

_"Meet me in the field Friday after school, I'm going to teach you what happens when you don't listen." _

_And with that he walks off._

Great! Just great!

* * *

**Katniss POV.**

The next day in class, I'm sitting in the back next to Foxface.

Peeta comes over and sits next to me.

He smiles at me and I do it back.

starts talking and I ignore her.

I don't know how I feel about Peeta.

I know I like him... He's really nice.

But we've only had 1 date... Well we're going to the bakery tonight so 2.

Besides we're not even official yet! He might have kissed me but that doesn't mean he can't flirt with other girls or ask them out. Right?

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when a piece of paper lands in front of me, on my desk.

I open the paper up.

_'Hey girlie! We gonna work on the blog tonight?'_

_'I don't know... maybe. If we have anything good... but I have a date with Peeta.' _I write back.

_'Ohhh! Another date! I'M CHOSING YOUR OUTFIT!'_

_'No! Please No anything but that! .'_

_':P No arguments!' _

_'Lord save me! :P'_

We disregard the note.

A few minutes later another note lands on my desk.

_'I can tell you're not listening!' _I smile. Peeta.

_'Well no one can!' _

_'I can! :P'_

_'Well you look pretty distracted right now...'_

_'That's only cuz I'm talking to you!'_

_'Yeah, cuz I'm soooo distracting!'_

_'Yes you are. Anyway...Are you still coming to the bakery tonight?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'I'll drive you.'_

_'Thanks! What time?'_

_'Is 5:30 ok?'_

_'Yep!'_

_'Ok wanna sit with us at lunch? We're sitting in the field, under the willow tree.'_

_'Sure can Foxface come?'_

_'Foxface?'_

_'Fifa.'_

_'Oh sure!'_

* * *

At lunch me and Foxface are walking out of class, to our lockers when Finnick comes up to us.

"Hey Katniss, Fifa."

"Hi Finnick," we say at the same time.

"So me and the group were talking and since Peeta, and you are like dating..." he's talking to me now. Hmm dating... me and Peeta are dating? That's what they call it after 1 official date... "we decided that you and Fifa can be in our group. Like be our friend..."

"Group?" I ask.

I look at Foxface and I can tell that she is recording this, on her tape recorder. That sneaky little-

"Yeah! Our group. We call it The Victors. Since we're known through out all of school, and we're like popular... So wanna be in our group?"

"Uhh-"

"Of course we would!" Foxface interrupts me. She just wants to be popular for the blog. If you're popular-you know more gossip. And she wants to know more gossip for the blog.

"Great! I gotta go to my locker. See you out in the field!" he says then leaves.

* * *

When me and Foxface get our lunch we start to head to the field. "Told you we will have something!"

"Whatever... you can upload it to the blog. Upload whatever you want, I don't care."

When we get to the willow tree, we push past the green shrubbery, and see everyone there. The leaves of the willow tree, is covering us, so it seems as if this is our little fort. It's pretty cool.

Everyone is sitting down near the trunk of the tree and laughing. Finnick has his face buried in his hands, and his back's to me.

Annie is patting his back, and when she sees us she calls us over. I take a seat next to Peeta, and gasp when I get a good look at Finnick.

He's only in his boxers and a shirt... No pants... Eww!

I turn to Peeta and give him a questioning look.

"Truth or dare..."

I turn to Finnick and smirk, "Finnick... some pants?"

He looks up at me, and gives me a devious smirk.

He stands up, and the smirk is still present on his face.

"Why?" he rips off his shirt, "Do you find this..." he does a ridiculous pose. I Snap a picture with my phone and so does Foxface, _She's putting this on the blog, _"distracting!?"

I laugh, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

We talk for the rest of the lunch. Around the middle of lunch, I get a phone call.

I look at the caller ID.

_'Gale Hawthorne.'_

"I got to take this."

"Who is it?" Peeta asks.

"Gale."

I get up and walk out from under the willow.

**Peeta's POV**

When Katniss is gone I grab Finnick and Johanna's hand and say to the group, "We'll be right back..."

I take them to the opposite side that Katniss went.

"What do you want?" Johanna sneers.

"Yeah dude! I didn't put my shirt or pants on yet!"

I look at Finnick and notice, that indeed, he is still wearing only his boxers.

I shake my head, "This is important! Gale is going to beat me up on Friday!"

"What!" Johanna screeches, "Why!"

"Because he likes Katniss and doesn't want me to be with her..." I explain.

"Ohh..." They say.

Johanna is looking deep in thought. Then she smiles.

She has a plan...

Oh great.

_Nothing can be better than one of Johanna Mason's FABULOUS plans!_

**Katniss' POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Catnip!"

"Hey, Gale."

"Guess what! So this Friday I'm gonna beat up some jerk!" he says, "Aren't you amazed? " he jokes.

"Well don't expect me to be to impressed I saw Finnick Odair in his underwear."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No. You do not. Anyway whose this jerk your going to beat up?"

"You know him, blond... blue eyed... a baker... he's..."

Oh no. He doesn't mean-

"Peeta Mellark." He says confidently.

"What! Why!"

"Because I told that jerk to back off!"

"From!?"

"You!"

"No don't do it!"

"Why?"

"Just don't!"

"But Catnip..."

"Uh, um I-I UGH! DON"T DO IT!" I scream into the phone. I hang up on Gale and stomp back through the leaves of the willow tree to the group.

We start talking as if they never heard me screaming into the phone.

* * *

_**Later... (When Foxface is helping Katniss get ready for her date.)**_

Foxface already uploaded the tape recording, and the photo of Finnick onto the blog. I bet most of the school has seen it so far.

Everyone hates the blog, but they can't stay away from it. They want to know what's the latest gossip, or who's the next victim.

Foxface is helping me chose my outfit to the bakery. Sometimes I wonder why she helps me figure this stuff out all the time. I mean I know she is my best friend. But... still.

Foxface finally dresses me into a pair of skinny jeans, high tops, and a oversized-But cute-tie die tee-shirt of hers that she doesn't mind if I get dirty. She puts my hair into a high ponytail with just few loose strands of hair falling out.

Peeta is here just on time.

Foxface tells Peeta to have me home by 9. Or he will have to deal with her... Because she wants to watch a scary movie, but she's to scared to watch it by herself.

She's _VERY _scary...I don't want to cross her!

When me and Peeta walk into the Bakery that his parents own, (His parents have one in the Capitol for them to work at when Peeta and his brothers are at school in the Capitol.) the delectable smell hits my nose. Everything here looks so good! I push my nose against the glass of cheese buns! My favourite food!

Peeta takes me into the back room and we decide what we should bake.

"Can we make cupcakes?" I ask, thinking of how much Prim loves the ones with pink icing.

"Sure!" Peeta and I make the cupcakes, and when their cooking we start cleaning up. After that, we take the cupcakes out and let them cool. We ice them with all diffrent types, of colours.

Peeta hands me one, that has a beautiful, Blue 'K' on it. With green icing, and sprinkles.

I smile and look up at Peeta. "Wow... you are really good at icing!"

He laughs, "I hope so! I ice the cakes, cookies, and cupcakes bake at the bakery in 12."

"You do those?" He nods, "Prim always asks me to stop at the windows to see the cakes."

When we finish the cupcakes, we put them away.

When Peeta's back is turned to me, I grab a handful of flour and chuck it at him! I laugh and he turns around. "Oh it's on!" he says.

We throw flour at each other over and over until we are both as white as a ghost. We're laughing and pointing out how funny we look.

Peeta pulls me into a hug, "I really like you," he whispers.

"I really like you too," I whisper into his chest.

"Katniss?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I pull back to look at him. His eyes look hopeful. "I'd like that." I reply.

He smiles and I do also.

He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, covered in floor.

I smile into the kiss. And I know, one thing for sure:

If he wants to find out who the bloggers are...

**I'm not gonna stop him.**

* * *

_**A/N: I'm doing a contest! I have 59 reviews. Who ever is my 100 reviewer for this story will get a oneshot dedicated to them! **_

_**It has to be a hunger games fanfic through.**_

_**You come up with the plot, and title. It can be any pair, any rating. It can even be lemons! It will be any size long, and when I'm done I will PM it too you to see if you like how I wrote it!**_

_**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I don't need 100 reviews soon through! But by the chapter after the next chapter or something like that.)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Next Chapter:**_

**-Katniss and Peeta tell people that their a couple.**

**-Peeta and Gale fight.**

**-Some Gale/Johanna...**


	7. The fight

**A/N: Sorry about the late chapter! I'm having trouble contacting my beta... I mean I sent this chapter to them but they didn't reply! Anyway I'm getting a lot of good feedback on this story! Not one flame! :D (I think!) So remember to check out my other stories and to review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. If I did there would be another book. Madge wouldn't have died. More Johanna, Madge, Prim, and Rue. Less Gale. Gale wouldn't of kissed katniss. Katniss would have loved Peeta from the start. Katniss and Peeta would of gotten married, (Second book.) Katniss would have been pregnate. And if I did why would I be writing fanfiction about the hunger games?_

**Luv ya all! **

**-Cookie!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_I smile into the kiss. And I know, one thing for sure:_

_If he wants to find out who the bloggers are..._

_**I'm not gonna stop him.**_

* * *

The next day I sit with Peeta and our friends again. I notice that around the school some of the girls were giving me and Foxface dirty looks. Is it because they know that I'm Peeta's girlfriend? No. They couldn't. I didn't even tell Foxface yet, so it couldn't be on the blog. Is it because I've been sitting with Peeta and his friends? Maybe. Is it because we are victors? Most likely.

And since I'm not going to stop Peeta for finding out who the bloggers are... I'm worried how he'll react.

What if when he finds out he'll break up with me?

What if he'll tell EVERYONE?

What if... NO! Katniss stop it! Stop thinking about what if's!

I zoned out in the conversation. We are sitting in the same place as yesterday. "What?" I ask.

"Oh we were just talking about how Glimmer might be joining us for lunch tomorrow." Clove says.

"Oh..." I say.

"Should we tell them?" Peeta asks me.

"Uhhh ok..."

"Tell us what, tell us what!" Finnick says acting like a little girl.

I nudge Peeta, "You tell them."

"Ok..."

Peeta turns to the group, "Well guys me and Katniss-"

"Are engaged! Did you knock her up, Peeta?" Johanna says, then bursts out laughing.

"No!" me and Peeta both scream.

"Actually, me and Katniss are offical now..."

"HA!" Finnick screams then jumps up and points at Johanna, "TOLD YOU! YOU OWE ME $5!"

"Fine," Johanna grumbles, then places a $5 dollar bill in his hand. Johanna looks at me and Peeta, "it was a bet, he thought that you two would be offical by today, I thought by next week."

Oh...

The rest of the day goes by a blur.

I turn to Peeta as we walk out of math class, "Wanna come to my dorm?" I ask.

He bites his lip, "I-I can't... I gotta go, but I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok," I say and he gives me a peck on the lips.

He rushes off, and I'm not going to let him get away that easily. So I do what any normal person would, and i follow him.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I go to the field were Gale told him to meet him. I see that Gale is already there, and so are a few other people. I go up to Gale, and he says, "You made the right decision, Mellark. So tell me what's new with Katniss, and you?"

I just stare at him. If I tell him were official, he'll get more mad at me.

"Ok. YOu wont tell me. I'll find out after. Let's get this started." The next thing I feel is Gale pushes me in the Jaw. I clutch my face. I taste some blood in my mouth.

I punch him back, and soon we're in a full-blown fist fight. I think I see Katniss and her braid, a few times but I'm probably hallucinating.

Gale punches me square in the face. I feel blood trickling down from my nose.

Before we can go on with the fight Katniss jumps in the middle of me and Gale.

Gale was going to take another blow to me, but he hits Katniss insted.

**Katniss' POV**

I fall to the ground , clutching my head. "S-St-Stop..." I manage to crook out, "D-don't fi-fight."

"Katniss!" Peeta and Gale both say, and kneel down to my side.

"Katniss, sweetheart, are you ok." I look at Peeta, and see he has a broken nose, and a bruise on his jaw. I look over to gale, and glre at him. He just has a few cuts and bruises on him nothing like Peeta. I look back to Peeta and to make Gale mad, I kiss Peeta right on the bruise on his jaw.

"Can we go to the Nurse?"

Peeta nods and picks me up. I give one last glare at gale before we eave for the nurse.

* * *

"What happen?" the nurse asks.

Peeta's nose is now bandaged up, and he has ice to his jaw, me to my head.

"Me and Gale Hawthorne got in a fight, and Katniss tried to stop it, but Gale punched her head." Peeta explains.

"Hmmm, ok... on Monday you two will need to talk with the principle."

"Ok. Thank you." We say and leave for my dorm. It's already 6:00 so we order a pizza and talk. When we're done the pizza, we pop some popcorn and watch a movie.

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

I heard what happened to Peeta, and Katniss. So I've decided to go give Gale a piece of my mind.

I storm to Gale's dorm, and bang on the door.

When he opens it he gives me a questioning look, "I'm Johanna Mason, Katniss and Peeta's friend! And How DARE you hurt them. He starts to back up, so I walk forward.

"Uhh, I'm sorry?"

"Yes. Yes you are. I mean honestly! Just because him and Katniss are boyfriend and girlfriend, you don't just go and beat them up! I mean what normal person does that! And another thing-"

I'm cut off by him kissing me! Kissing me!

I push him away, and slap him HARD across the face.

"What the hell was that for!" I scream.

"Johanna..."

"What!"

"Go out with me."

"What?"

"Go on a date with me."

"W-why? I'm Katniss and Peeta's friend, I couldn't do that to them..."

"Please. I like you. You have a lot of spunk to just barge into my room and start yelling at me. And our friends don't need to know. What they don't know wont hurt them. Please..."

"Fine. One date. That's all. Tomorrow night. Pick me up at seven." I give him my phone number and dorm number.

As I walk back to my dorm I rethink: _I go to Gale's to yell at him, and I end up getting a date!_

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know: But we like Madge and Gale! **

**Sorry but Madge is soooo diffrent from Gale! I mean in the book Gale acted mean to her cuz her father is the mayor. Sorry about that Gadge lovers. **

**I just think Johanna and Gale are better together.**

**Read my other stories! And REVIEW!**

**Only 25 reviews form the lucky 100th reviewer that gets a one shot based off their idea! Remember the rules: **

_**It has to be a hunger games fanfic through.**_

_**You come up with the plot, and title. It can be any pair, any rating. It can even be lemons! It will be any size long, and when I'm done I will PM it too you to see if you like how I wrote it!**_

**-Cookiez!**


	8. Dates and fights between the 2 bloggers!

**Hello! YAY! I'm so glad for all my readers. You're all AMAZING! Sorry... late chapter. I know I know. But my beta doesn't get to me in time, and I always feel bad for making my readers wait. So I edit it myself. **

**Sorry for the late chapter!**

**RANDOM: (Happened yesterday)**

Me: Yo, Yo, Zo Zo, (My sis' name is Zoe, I call her Zo Zo that's where I got the name for my other story) Me and you are gonna have a competition of who can drive better.

Her: Ok! Winner gets a cookie, and loser gets quarter of a cookie!

Me: Ok, Ok... OK!

Her: Ok, you first!

Me: FINE! *Gets on the toy car, and starts driving.*

**That was random. Just thought I'd share it with you. I'll stop talking now. BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on the Hunger Games. (Duh.)**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_"Fine. One date. That's all. Tomorrow night. Pick me up at seven." I give him my phone number and dorm number._

_As I walk back to my dorm I rethink:_ I go to Gale's to yell at him, and I end up getting a date!

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

I feel so bad! I shouldn't have agreed to the date! UGH! I should have clawed his face off. Or start throwing axes at him! But instead I agreed to this idiotic date! God! What if Katniss and Peeta find out! I might be kicked out of the victors! Wait. No I wont. Me and Finnick started the victor group!

Well today I have a date with him. And If I cancel, I'm sure that he'll do something to Katniss and Peeta.

I guess I'm taking one for the team.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I start doing a little happy dance around the room. When I past by Peeta I attempt to take a cheese bun that he's putting into the picnic basket. He laughs and slaps my hand away, "Katniss you need to wait for the cheese buns."

I start dancing again, "Cheese buns! Cheese buns! Cheeeeeeeese buns! On a picnic, picnic, on a PIIIIIICNIC!"

Peeta fakes that his ears are bleeding, by holding them and saying, "Katniss! Katniss! Stop! My ears... are... bleeding!"

"Well maybe it's better for the both of us then!"

I know I've only been on 2 dates with Peeta, (And today, counts as 3.) and I'm already his girlfriend, but I really like him! He's sweet, kind, caring, and nice. He's so... Peeta-y.

I love it!

Me and Peeta walk out the door, and all the way to the parking-lot where his car is parked. I get into the passenger seat, and he takes the front. We drive off, and since it's Saturday, we can spend the whole day together.

When we get to the place we're having our picnic, it's like the meadow back home. surrounded by the woods. It feels like district 12.

"You're from district 12 right?" I ask.

"Yeah." We walk over to the middle of the meadow.

Peeta pulls out a picnic clothe, and lies it on the ground. We sit down and he pulls out the food, we sit and eat the cheese buns- II eat the cheese buns- and the other food Peeta brought. And we talk about anything and everything.

It's nice being with him. When we finish the cupcakes and cookies, I jump up. "PEETA!"

"KATNISS!" he says mimicking my tone.

I scowl at him. "Wanna go into the woods!?" I scream/ask. My happiness suddenly back.

"Sure," He gets up and packs the food, and other things into the picnic basket. Peeta and me walk hand-in-hand to the forest. We walk around aimlessly. Peeta isn't the... stealthiest person in the world.

Note to self: _When we go back to District 12 in the summer time; Do NOT bring Peeta hunting with you._

We walk and talk, we walk until the sun is starting to set, then we turn back.

By the time we get back to school it's already 10.

Our curfew, for the time that we need to be in our dorms, is 10:10.

Surprisingly our school allows, boys and girls to sleep in the same dorm. But ONLY sleep. Nothing else. But the don't allow it to be their permanent dorm, and we can only do it 4 times a month. So about once a week.

When we get to Peeta's room, I flop down on the couch and whip out my phone. I text Foxface: _Hey! I''m staying at Peeta's dorm tonight._

_Foxface: Katniss! You're a bad butt! If you know what I mean..._

_Katniss: OMG! We are not doing that! You have a very sick mind! You have a very dirty mind!_

_Foxface: I don't have a dirty mind! I have a sexy imagination! ;D_

_Katniss: ... bye ... O.o_

I turn off my phone and go into the guest bedroom. Every dorm has 1. It has 2 beds in there. I guess it's for people who want to have, like, a sleep over.

Peeta comes in, and hands me sweat pants, with a shirt of his.

"These are a little small for me. So you can wear them while you sleep."

"Thanks," I say. He leaves the room and I change. We say goodnight to each other, and he goes and sleeps in his bedroom. He told me early that his roommate is Finn, but he always goes with Annie in her room.

I fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

**Johanna's POV (Set at 7:00.)**

I throw on some jeans, and a red T-shirt. Annie walks into our dorm with Finnick. "Hey Jo-Jo!" They both say in a singsong voice.

"Hey lovebirds." They go into Annie's, and mine room and watch some TV. I hear the doorbell ring, but I don't think they heard because they're talking so much.

I go open the door, and Gale is there, in some jeans, and in a black T-shirt.

I walk out of my dorm, and grab my key, and my cell phone.

"Where are we going tonight, Hawthorne?"

"Well I don't think you're the romantic type... so I'm not going to the movies, and a nice fancy dinner.

I walk into Gale's car and sit down.

Gale starts driving and we end up stopping at Pizza Pizza. He asks me what I want.

"1 slice, pepperoni. For the drink I want a can of . And I want some chicken wings!"

Gale orders the same thing as me, minus the chicken wings. "Do you wanna eat here? Or where we're going?"

"Let's eat here."

We get a table and sit down and eat our pizza. Gale ends up stealing one or two of my chicken wings while I'm not looking. We just talk. Randomly. Gale is nice. He may come off as cold, and rude, but he's really sweet. To me anyway.

I still feel bad through.

After we finish our pizza, and the chicken wings, we go back to his car. I bring my , and he brings his. "Hey I can finish this in the car right?"

"Yeah, sure."

We end up going to one of those glow in the dark bowling places.

I smirk, "So you think you can beat me at bowling?"

"I know I can."

"I'm gonna kick your butt."

"In your dreams."

We play bowling, and I end up winning the first game by 2 points!

"HAHAHA! TOLD YOU SO!"

"I challenge you to a rematch."

"Fine!" We play the rematch and I end up winning again! But by only 1 point.

Gale mumbles something under his breath. I think it's "Wow this girl is good. She jinxed me."

Or something like that.

We also end up playing some of the machine games, that they have. Such as the animal claw game.

Gale gets a big duck, and I get a fluffy little bear.

"Can I have the big duck?" I say looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Lets trade."

We trade toys, and then we go back to school. Gale walks me to my dorm.

I smile, "I actually, had fun tonight..."

"I knew you would. So wanna do it again sometime?"

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it. My schedule is VERY busy!"

We both smile at each other, and before I know what he's done, he's given me a kiss on the cheek.

I resist the earge to slap that smirk off his face.

"Go! Scram! Before I slap that smirk off your face."

He laughs, and says, "Goodnight, Johanna."

"Bye Gale." I watch his retreating form, down the hall. Than I go into my room. I grab my Pj's from my room, I shoot Finnick and Annie a strange look, they're both spilled out on Annie's bed, and Finnick has his arm around her, in a sort of protecting matter. I shake my head and go to the washroom to change. I walk back into my room, and even through it's only 9:30, I flop down onto my bed and fall into a deep sleep, with the last thought on mind as: Wow. I really had fun on a date. With Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night thrashing around from a nightmare.

Peeta runs into the guest room, swinging a baseball bat. "Whats wrong! Katniss are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream..."

He puts the bat down and climbs into bed with me. He scoops my into his arms, and give me a little kiss on the top of my head.

I lean into his touch. My back is against his chest.

I know he's not going anywhere but I can't resist the earge to whisper, "Stay with me?"

"Always." He replies.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I didn't have any bad dreams for the rest of the night.

When I wake up int the morning, Peeta's gone.

"Peeta?" I say.

I run out of the room and into the other part of his dorm. He's not in the living room, I run into the kitchen and relax, when I see him in there taking some cheese buns out of the oven.

After he puts them down, I say, "Peeta..."

He turns around to face me. "Katniss? Oh I'm sorry, when you woke up you were probally worried. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine."

We wait for the cheese buns to cool down and we sit on the floor of the living room, infront of Peeta's laptop. He opens it up, and n the screen it says, _"1 NEW UPDATE ON: The blog."_

"You really follow that blog?" My blog...

"Everyone does," He answers, and clicks on the link.

He goes pale white one he reads the new update.

"Peeta? What's wrong? What does it say?"

"It's about us..." He says.

"What!"

He reads what it says on mine/Foxface's blog. _"Rumors are going around that Katniss Everdeen, spent the night in her boyfriend-Peeta Mellark's-dorm last night. Katniss says all they did was sleep, but another source says that they did more... If you know wht we mean..._

_What do you think they did? Just sleep? Or more?"_

"It's ok... Well I should get going back to my dorm. I'll give you your Pj's later."

"Ok. Bye Kat." He says and gives me a light kiss.

I walk out of his dorm, and storm to my own.

God I am so mad at Fifa. How dare she! I told her that we're just sleeping! But noooo! Of course she needs to post it on the blog! She's being annoying! Gosh! How could she do that! I storm into our dorm, and see her watching TV. I turn it off and stand infront of it.

"What?" Fifa looks up at me and then says, "What may I help you with."

I glare at her, "What the heck!" I spit out.

"What?"

"I told you we were JUST sleeping! Nothing else! God! Why did you do that! Now the whole school is gonna think I'm a slut!"

"Well I'm sorry that I care about the blog!"

"Yeah? Are you really sorry?"

"Yeah!"

"No. Just stop it! Shut it down!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..."

I take a big breath.

"I'm ending the blog."

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I didn't think this chapter out in my head... I didn't intend for Katniss to end the blog! So Review what you thought about Gale/Johanna's date, Katniss/Peeta's date, and the chapter overall.**

**Was this chapter worth the wait?**

**ONLY 7 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL MY 100th REVIEWER! I'm not gonna state the rules for the contest again. YOu should pratically have it in your head!**

**REVIEW! AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS ABOVE!**

**~Cookiez**


	9. Time for a new roommate!

**A/N: OMG! I GOT GREAT FEEDBACK FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! The blog doesn't end... don't worry. I've started a new story! It's called: Love story, for you Gadge fans. It's like Romeo/Julliet, without all the dying. **

**Thanks alot to my Beta!: Stargazer12256. Check out her stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!**

**Katniss' POV**

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Foxface screeches.

She's gone to far, it's not fair, I didn't think it was a big deal, until I realized when you're the one being gossiped about... it does matter. A lot.

"I can, and I will."

"No!"

"YES!"

"You can't! It's my sister's blog, and I'm the owner."

"First: it _was_ your sister's blog, second:_ I'm_ the owner too, and third: you've gone_ too_far."

"Well, you never said that it was a big deal when we were gossiping about OTHER people!"

"That's different! Now everyone, is going to call me bad names."

"It's not that different," she argues.

"Yes it is."

"Well I'm not closing down the blog."

"Fine then... I'm not going to be a blogger anymore."

"What? You're not going to tell anyone, are you?!"

"Maybe, maybe not," I say as I grab a chocolate chip muffin, and head to the door.

"Where are you going?"

I walk away, leaving her with a dumbfounded expression, "To find a new roommate."

* * *

I text my friends who are also in the Victors group, who are girls, but NOT Fifa.

_'Big problem. Need help.'_

I head to Clove's dorm first. "Oh, um, hey Kat, what's up? I got you're text."

"Fifa and I got into a fight."

"Oh..."

"Hey do you think I can be your new roommate?"

"I would love you too... but I already have Glimmer, (My BFF) as my roommate."

"CLOVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! WHO'S AT THE DOOR!?"

"Clover?"

"My _'nickname'_."

A girl with curly blond hair comes into view.

"Oh hi, who're you?"

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I hold my hand out for her to shake but she just squeals.

"OMG! YOU'RE KATNISS? I'VE HEARD OF YOU! You're the newest victor right?" I nod, "and you're dating Peeta! I heard you two are a CA-UTE COUPLE!"

I nod, and she's pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm Glimmer Shimmer Shine, I'm from district 1."

Glimmer Shimmer Shine? Ugh. The names people in district 1 give their children are ridiculous.

"I know, I know: Glimmer Shimmer Shine? It's a weird name!" She laughs.

I smile at her then turn to Clove. "Thanks anyway."

"Ok... bye Katniss, see you tomorrow."

"Nice meeting you, Katniss!" Glimmer says.

"You too, bye Glimmer."

* * *

I decide to go to Annie's dorm next.

"Hi Kat! How are you? I'm good. How's you weekend so far? Mine is great! I went out with Finnick last night, he is soooooo sweet!"

I smile and nod, and answer her questions in my head.

_I'm good. That's nice, I hope you're date went well. And my weekend? Pretty crappy. Besides the date with Peeta._

"Hi Annie."

"I got you're text, is something wrong?"

"No... I'm just wondering who's your roommate?"

"It's Angie. She's from district 4, she was mine, and Finnick's childhood friend, we asked if she wanted to be a Victor but she declined – why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, because I'm looking for a new roommate."

"Oh! Well don't try Cash, or E."

"Cash? E?"

"Cashmere, or Enobaria, they are best friends! And roommates... try Johanna, I hear she HATES her roommate!"

"But I thought you were Johanna's roommate, that's what Peeta told me."

"Oh! I just usually stay there when Johanna's roommate is gone, and when mine is having her friends over, Johanna says I'm her roommate 'cause I am... sorta, and she REALLY hates her's!"

Annie gives me Johanna's dorm number, I thank her and set off to find Johanna.

* * *

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes opens the door, she takes a puff of her cigarette which is in one hand, and a bottle of alcohol in the other. She blows the smoke in my face, I scrunch my face up in disgust, this CAN'T be Johanna's roommate.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Delly," this is ditching Delly, now that I think about it, I realize that Delly seems like one of those girls who would ditch, "Who are you?"

"I'm Katniss... is Johanna here?"

"So you're the little brat who's dating my old childhood friend, and yeah, Johanna's here... JOHANNA! YOU HAVE A VISITER!"

Johanna comes to the door and pushes Delly out of the way. "Katniss - Why are you here?"

"Can I be your roommate?"

"What?"

"I'll be your roommate and Delly will be Fifa's."

"Why?"

"Fifa and I got into a fight."

"Sure..."

"Thanks!"

"DELLY! Pack up! Your going to live in dorm..."

I tell Delly the dorm number and she puts of her smoke, and sprints out of the room. "I'M FREE! JO, I'LL COME BACK TO PICK UP MY STUFF LATER!"

I text Fifa:

_'I got myself a new roommate! I also got you one! :D'_

_'WHO?'_

_'Delly!'_

_'Ditching Delly!?'_

_'YEP! BYE!'_

I walk into the room and plop onto the couch, I smile at Johanna.

I'm not a blogger anymore!**  
**

* * *

**OHHH! SHE SWITCHED ROOMMATES! HJSKJLHFAJSK! Review! And check out my other stories! Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I have my contest winner:**

**tjtreader!**

**She wanted the story to be about Gale saving Madge from a fire. She was my 101 reviewer. So keep an eye out for that story! **

**Whoever is my 114 reveiwer (14, is my lucky number) Will get one (Or all, depends how long, good or nice their review is) of the following:**

**-preview of next chapter**

**-A one-shot, based off their idea. (Like my 101 reviewer, same rules apply. Which are in earlier chapters.) **

**-Shoutout.**

**-Or gets to decide what the next chapter will be about. (If you chose this you do not get a preview of the next chapter!)**

**SO REVIEW NICE, GOOD, AND LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG REVIEWS!**

**~Cookiez**


	10. Our search is stopped

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the late update! Anyway here it is now! Read and review! I've decided to get to the climax of this story... don't hate me!**

**There is a pretty fair amount of drama in this chapter... I hope you all enjoy! **

**I have my 114 reviewer! She choose to get a preview, and a shoutout! **

**CONGRATS TO _clato4ever7_!**

**Also someone gave me the most longest, sweetest review I ever got! She choose a preview, a one-shot, and a shot-out! **

**CONGRATS _Tyson's Best Friend_!**

**Thanks alot to my Beta!: Stargazer12256. Check out her stories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!**

* * *

**Katniss' POV (1 week later...)**

Katniss' POV

It's been 1 week since I've moved in with Johanna. All my stuff is now moved in, and all of Delly's stuff is out. Johanna and I are watching TV, when I get a text from Peeta.

_**P:** Hi! How are you?_

_**K:** I'm good. Whats up?_

_**P:** Nm, you?_

_**K:** Same.._

_**P:** I got to go, Finnick wants to go see a horror movie... but he's to scared!_

_**K:** Have fun on your date Mellark! :D_

_**P:** -_- Bye Kitty-kat! :P_

_**K:** :P_

I close my phone and turn to Johanna,"I'm hungry."

"Me too... let's go to the cafeteria!"

Johanna and I go and eat, afterward, while we're walking Johanna says she's going to go visit Annie.

"Kay, see ya back in our dorm."

"See ya."

I'm walking down the hall, to the room I share with Johanna, when I'm stopped by foxface.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know that you can still be a blogger. You can still be my friend. but not my best friend. Are you in, or out?"

I roll my eyes, "Out."

"You sure? Because, I know EVERYTHING about you! I can post it ALL over the blog..."

"I'm in... but I'm not your friend, only you're partner on the blog. I'm still mad."

"Ok..."

We shake hands, and I keep on walking. That was awkward... I think to myself.

I tell Johanna, what Foxface said to me, when she gets back to our dorm. I've told Johanna that I was a blogger, and now I told her that I'm one again. She hasn't told anyone. We've become good friends, since I've moved in. I trust her now.

I wonder if she trusts me.

* * *

**Foxface's POV**

I'm still mad at Katniss. I vented to Delly about ALL our issues, and she told me to just get Katniss to be a blogger again. Then to tell Peeta who the bloggers are, to get back at her. I never thought Ditching Delly would give good advice!

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta and I are hanging out at his dorm, playing Mario Cart. I'm beating his butt!

Earlier when I asked Peeta about his date with Finnick all he did was look and me and say, "I learned that he screams like a little girl.

I focus back on the game.

"Look! I'm beating you!" he says.

I glance at him, and laugh, when I see his eyes are on my screen. "You're watching the wrong screen!"

"What! Oh frick!" I'm on my second lap, and he's in a wall, and still on his first lap. He trys to catch up to me, but I end up beating him anyway. I got third place, and he ends up getting ninth place.

I jump off the couch and throw off the blanket that I was using. I do a little happy dance while chanting, "I'm a winner, you're a loser," over and over again.

All of a sudden I'm pulled back onto the couch, "Ok, I, get... I'm a loser and you're a winner."

"You... are right!"

We just sit there, for a little enjoying each others presence. A few minutes later, I check the time on my phone and realize that it's pretty late and tomorrow we have school.

"I should probably go back to my dorm..."

"Oh, ok, I'll walk you back."

"Thanks."

* * *

Peeta walks me back to my dorm, and I thank him. I give him a kiss on the cheek, open the door, and I slip in.

I change into my pajamas and see Johanna on her bed scrolling through her phone. She doesn't even look at me before she talks.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah.

"I hope you didn't have TOO much fun!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Foxface's POV**

I'm walking around trying to find Peeta to tell him that Katniss and I are the bloggers, but I can't seem to find him.  
It's been about a week and a day, since Delly became my roommate, and since I've upset Katniss. I have no idea if I'm doing the right thing... Katniss was my best friend. I didn't mean to make her mad at me. I didn't want to upset her and Peeta...

I see Peeta walking in the direction of Katniss and Johanna's dorm. I hesitate slightly before I walk up to Peeta, ready to flush the Katniss and mine's blog down the drain.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I'm walking to visit Katniss, and Johanna at their dorm, when Foxface just pops up, and stands infront of me. I roll my eyes, and try to step around her. Katniss told me about their fight. but she didn't tell me why they fought.

"What do you want, Fifa?"

"I'm not here to bother you... I just want to give you some valuable advice..."

"What kind of valuable advice?"

"I'm going to stop your search and just tell you who The Bloggers are..."

"What!? You know who The Bloggers are?"

"Yep..."

"Who?"

She gulps. I think she's hesitating...

"It's me and Katniss."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, oh my god! Oh no she didn't! **

**I bet that's what you're all thinking!**

**Don't hate me! I left you all with a horrid cliff hanger!**

**All you need to do is review! If I get lots of nice, long, sweet reviews I'll update before the weekend!**

**REVIEW! (You can even give me flames! :P)**


	11. I can do whatever I want!

**Where did we leave off? Oh yeah! Fifa (Foxface) Telling Peeta who the bloggers are!**

**Read on...**

**Thanks alot to my Beta!: Stargazer12256. Check out her stories**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!**_

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

What?! Shes lying, Katniss would tell me if she was a blogger, "W-what?" I stutter.

Fifa gulps and looks at her shoes, "Yeah.. I'm not lying..."

Oh god. I lean my head against the wall.

She keeps on talking, "We've been the owners for the past 3 years we were here... I'm sorry."

"Post it on the blog!" I say.

I'm hurt, why would Katniss lie?

"What?"

"Post who the bloggers are! Now! Do it from your mobile."

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Ok..."

* * *

**Foxface's POV**

I whip out my phone, and start typing:

_BLOGGERS REVEALED!_

_I bet you're all wondering who the Bloggers are. I got a request to post who they are, so I am._  
_I'm a blogger, and I'm Fifa Fox. My former best friend Katniss Everdeen, is also, a blogger. _

"Like this?" I show it to Peeta and he nods.

"Yeah, post it, I got to go."

I watch as Peeta walks away. I purse my lips, and click the post button, revealing mine and Katniss' identities.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta hasn't talked to me at all today... did I do something wrong?

It's almost lunch time. Today I'm wearing jeans, black vans, my hair in it's braid, along with a sunset orange shirt. I remember Peeta telling me once that sunset orange is his favorite color.

At lunch I walk over to the lunch table with my food. Everyone whispers and points at me as I walk by, but I ignore them. When I get to our lunch table everyone stiffens, but carries on conversation.

"So did you see the blogs latest update?" Finnick says.

"No, Why!?" I ask a little panicked. I look over to Johanna, and she gives me a small sad smile.

"Oh, well Katniss, we're sure that you've would have seen it already..." Clove says.

Peeta is being very quit during this whole conversation.

"What, I don't understand...?"

"Oh well being a blogger and all, we thought you would be the first to see the update."

My eyes widen, panic rises in me, and I stiffen, "What? I'm not a blogger! Ask Peeta."

Everyone turns to Peeta, he sighs, "Katniss, I think it's hard to believe you..." Peeta pulls out his phone and shows me the update.

My jaw drops slightly, "W-what? Is that why you've been ignoring me!?"

The whole room goes quite and stares at me and Peeta.

"Katniss not here, please."

"NO! I will do it where ever the hell I want! Are you ignoring me because of that!? Some stupid little blog!" I shoot up and stand with my hands crossed over my chest.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't have to tell you, because I can do what ever the hell I want if you can!" He also stands up, I look up at him with a look of annoyance on my face.

"No! Tell me! You can't be mad! It's a stupid little blog!"

"It's not that stupid or little if the whole school knows about it! If that whenever you post a rumor about someone that the whole fricking school knows!"

"Shut up, ok!? It's stupid, it truly is! It's a stupid. Little. Blog."

"No it's not! It ruins people relationships, and all that shit!"

"I don't care!"

The whole room lets out sounds of 'Ohhh' 'Ahhh' and even 'She over did it!'

Peeta looks at me, with a look of shock, and disgust written all over his face. "Wow Katniss... are you really that heartless?"

My jaw drops as Peeta pushes past me and walks out of the room. I stand there for a few seconds, with everyone staring at me, then I break down crying.

Everyone starts buzzing, and making bets, "I bet you five bucks that they are going to break up by the end of the day."

I start crying harder, Gale and Johanna rush over to me. Johanna helps me up, and she and Gale take me to my dorm.

"I bet you 30 bucks that they will never ever ever get back together!"

I cry harder as we leave the lunch room.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

As I walk back to my dorm, I start to eel bad about calling Katniss heartless. But she was acting like it. Before Katniss came to lunch everyone was saying stuff about her. Saying I should break things off with her and everything. I lie on the couch with my head buried in my hands.

What do I do?

* * *

**Katniss ' POV**

Johanna sets me down on the couch, as I continue to cry.

Gale turns to Johanna, "Is she really a blogger?"

"Yes, she is..."

"Oh."

Gale sits next to me, "Don't worry catnip, Johanna and I wont judge you."

"H-he's going t-to dump m-m-me!" I sob.

"Don't worry Kit-Kat," Johanna speaks to me in her soothing voice, she only does it when I'm really upset about something. She calls me Kit-Kat when I'm upset also. I'm glad she doesn't call me brainless, probably in fear of upsetting me more!

"Don't worry, Gale will beat up Peeta.. right Gale?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you guys being nice to each other?" I gesture to Johanna and Gale.

"Well we're you friends... so yeah." Gale and Johanna bite their lips and look at me, then at each other.

I hastily wipe my tears away and sit up, "OMG! You guys are together!"

"What! No, no! Never!" They both say.

"HIM?!" Johanna gasps as she points to Gale.

"HER!?" Gale chokes as he makes the same gesture.

"EW!" They both say unconvincingly.

"You are! Aww! You guys are sooo cute! When I'm not so upset I'll kill you both for not telling me! But not now, I'm upset."

We watch some movies and eat some snacks, Johanna and Gale sit next to me. We're watching Finding Nemo on DVD around 4:30, when someone knocks on the door. I hop over to the door and open it to reveal Peeta.

"Peeta..."

"Katniss..." I can feel Johanna and Gale watching us.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask awkwardly.

"Umm uh, no... I think it's better if I stay out here," He says.

He runs his hand through is hair, then he smooths it out, a habit he does when he's nervous.

"Katniss... I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?"

"Well um..."

"Just say it really fast!"

"Ok... Ithinkweshouldbreakup!" he mumbles.

"What!?"

"I think we should break up..."

"Wait - are you breaking up with me?"

He nods, "Yeah. I'm REALLY sorry Katniss... I'll see you around."

I watch him as he walks away.

I slowly close the door, and sit back on the couch.

I've just been dumped...

I start crying all over again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving it there. I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Be happy I updated!**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! (Even flames.)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY COOKIE MONSTERS! (That's what I'm gonna call me readers! Cookie monsters! Because I'm chocolate-chip-cookie-monster.)**

**~Cookiez!**


	12. Their back Foxface AND him

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I did not forget about you guys! I just have NO time! **

**On to about your reviews: I'm so glad all of you like this story! I got a few reviews saying things like, "PEETA'S THE ONE BEING HEARTLESS!" Those ones made me laugh. It's so nice to know that my story can make my readers feel different emotions! It's a great feeling!**

**Now I will stop rambling...**

**Where did we leave off? Oh yeah! Peeta breaking up with Katniss.**

**Read on...**

**Thanks alot to my Beta!: Stargazer12256. Check out her stories**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!**_

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

As I'm walking back to my dorm, I realize that I'm the one being heartless. I just realized that I am the biggest poop ever. I mean, she didn't need to tell me..

We aren't _that_ serious.

Wow, I think, smooth move Mellark. Chase the girl of your dreams since you were 5 for 6 years, ask her out, she agrees, become her boyfriend, then break up with her.

Yep. I'm a BIG poop.

I bet she hates me now...

* * *

**Katniss' POV (1 week later)**

It's been a week since Peeta broke up with me. The day after he broke it off, all people could talk about was our "dramatic" breakup. Gale knows how I hate being in the spotlight, so he talked Jo-Jo into telling the school that their together. Then that was the buzz.

Me and Johanna have grown since I moved in. We even have nicknames for each other, she calls me Brainless, so I call her Jo-Jo. Gale even has nicknames for us. I'm Catnip, (as always) and she's Jo. Of course, she gets the normal name.

Johanna and I are sitting on the couch watching TV when I suddenly grab the remote and switch the TV off.

"What!? That was the good part-" Johanna begins to whine.

"So..." I interrupt, "Gale the male, huh?"

"Gale the - male?"

"Yeah, it doesn't work... So Gale, huh?"

"Shut up brainless, we've been over this."

"Yeah, but I just can't wrap my finger around you two dating... it's so weird that my guy best friend, and my girl best friend are dating..." I twirl my finger around in the air to emphasize the weirdness of the whole situation.

"Aw, brainless did you just call me your girl best friend? So sweet! The mushy Katniss is coming out! Awwww." Johanna pokes me.

"Whatever... so... anything you know about Peeta?" I swallow.

"No, I haven't been eating lunch, or talking with the victor. I've been hanging out with you and Gale."

"Oh."

* * *

**Finch's POV**

Wow... I just ruined Katniss' relationship, ALL BY MYSELF! With the help of ditching Delly of course. Is it just me who feels bad now? Mabye I should go apologize... no, I WILL go apologize!

I throw my hair into a high ponytail, grab my leather jacket and walk to Katniss' dorm with my head held high. Then I see him there too, about to knock on Katniss' door.

Oh Frick...

I grab his hand before he can knock and pull him around the corner.

"Peeta!" I half scream/say/whisper.

"Foxface," he says calmly.

"Why were you going to knock on Katniss' door!?"

"To apologize, I feel like a piece of poo for dumping her..."

"NO! I need to apologize and if you appear she'll forget about me and talk to you first! So no, I need to apologize first! Please Peeta..."

"Fine, But then when do I apologize?"

"Later - next week? Something like that - now leave!" I say as I push him away.

Now that, that's out of the way... time to apologize. I flatten out my shirt and walk to Katniss' dorm. I knock on the door and Johanna opens it.

She rolls her eyes when she sees me, "Ugh."

She attempts to close the door but I hold it open. "Can I talk to Kat?"

"No."

"JO-JO! Who is it?" Katniss comes bouncing to the door, and stops when she sees me. She gives me a death glare.

"Katniss..."

"What?" She spits out.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine," Katniss walks to the door and Johanna leaves.

"Katniss, I'm sorry can we please be friends again?"

"No."

"Katniss I'm SUPER OUPER DOUBLER SORRY! Please forgive me." I plead.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Katniss shrugs halfheartedly.

"YAY!" I give Katniss a HUGE big tight bone crushing bear hug.

"Wanna come in, and watch a movie?" she asks as she motions inside.

"Sure!"

Katniss, Johanna, and me are sitting on the couch getting ready to watch a movie.

"I'll go make the popcorn!" Johanna says and runs to the kitchen.

I look to Katniss and smile.

"So... How's ditching Delly?" she asks.

"Shut up!" I say and we both laugh.

God it's good to have my best friend back!

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Foxface, Johanna, and me are watching a movie. I'm in the middle-holding the popcorn, of course!-and Johanna and Foxface are next to me.

When someone knocks on the door we turn to each other.

"I'LL GET IT!" I scream.

"Damn, Brainless no need to scream!" Johanna covers her ears and glares at me.

I start laughing like a retarded maniac and run slash jog to the door. When I open it I freeze. It's, It's, It's him...

"Katniss who's at the door?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah," Foxface adds.

My friends walk next to me at the door and also freeze. We all can't believe it.

He came...

Standing the doorway is my ex boyfriend.

Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN...**

**REVIEW! Next chapter will be up tonight for making you guys wait soooo long! **

**So about this story... there'saboutonlytwomorechapterslef t!**

**There's about only two more chapters left...**

**Next chapter, and the epilogue... What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Put it in the review, and I might just use it!**

**I also got a poll up about what my next story should be about. Voting for that ends December 5.**

**BYE BYE COOKIE MONSTERS!**

**~Cookiez**


	13. We, are now back together!

**LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE!**

**I think it turned out nicely... Now I know some of you might not want this story to end. I don't either. It's a part of me that I will always remember. I hope you remember this story, add it to your favourites, and tell your friends about it, post it on your websites, (If you have one) And spread the word about this story. **

**I just got the funniest review from a guest reviewer named littlecarlos**

**Here is what they wrote:**

_dont u dare end this story or i shall hunt you down stab you with a stick and stuff you in a box shove a paper and pencil in it and make you write or you can pick the second option make a sequel_

**Well I might make a sequel, I'm thinking about it. I'll tell you if I am in the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games.**

**Thanks to my beta: Stargazer12256.**

**Read on...**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I freeze. I can't move. Why's he here? What does he want? Is he here to criticize me more over that stupid blog? I open my mouth to tell him to leave but nothing comes out.

"Katniss."

"GO AWAY!" I scream, all my bottled up anger coming out. I slam the door and lean up against it. I feel like I'm going to cry. Tears scurry to my eyes like storm clouds. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry... _I blink the tears away as much as I can.

"Katniss... Katniss please... I'm _so_ sorry! Please open up..." he coos through the door.

I open the door and stare into Peeta's eyes. "What?"

"I'm so sorry! Kat please forgive me! I love you. I love you so much. You have no idea! I loved you since I was five, when on the first day of school you were wearing a red plaid dress, and your hair was in 2 braids instead of one. Then you sang the valley song... and I knew I was goner."

I stare at him like he's grown a second head. Since I was five... The valley song... him... A goner? I remember everything. I even remember a little boy with the most stunning blue eyes, staring at me while I sing. Whenever I catched his eye he would turn away and blush.

That little boy was Peeta.

And that little boy did, and still, loves me.

Do I love him?

"I... I _think_ I love you too..."

"Really?" I nod. "Will you give me a second chance?"

I hold my breath. What do I say? I press my lips together.

"Peeta..."

"It's ok. You don't have to. I just needed to ask, and apologize. I feel like the BIGGEST Jack- you know I'm not gonna say that word... the biggest jack BUTT. I'm sorry... I just... I should go..."

"Peeta... wait. Give me 2 minutes ok?" He nods. I close the door and turn to Foxface and Jo. "He wants me back!" I say/scream.

"Well tell him you guys are _NEVER EVER getting back together_!" Foxface advises.

"NO! Tell him to _Stay, Stay, Stay!_ Watch your relationship _begin again..._" Jo says.

"NO! _Everything has changed! _If you take him back I'll be seeing _red!" _Foxface says.

"Take him back because he's _The Lucky One. _BUT tell him this is _The last time_ you'll take him back!"

"_I knew he was trouble _when he asked you out! You knew too!" Foxface fights back.

"You guys may have had a _Sad beautiful Tragic _love but it can be okay again!" Johanna says/sighs.

"Were you guys listening to Taylor Swift's album red?" I ask.

"GUILTY PLEASURE!" They both shriek with delight.

"So..."

"Take him back! TAKE HIM BACK!" they both instruct me.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Foxface screams! "I would see _red_ if you DIDN'T take him back!"

"It would be _treacherous _if you didn't give him another chance!" Johanna informs me firmly.

"Yeah everything wouldn't be _All to well..." _Foxface agrees.

"If you take him back then right there were you two stood would be _holy ground!" _Johanna says.

"And make sure that one day you two will kiss under the _Starlight!" _

"Ok, ok, I'll take him back!" I laugh.

"GOOD!" They start talking about how romantic everything will be and that this will be some tragic love story! As if!

Wow, Johanna and Foxface... friends? I never saw that coming.

I walk to the door, and take a deep breath. I open the door to see him standing awkwardly in the hallway, with his hands in his pockets.

"Peeta?"

His head shots up when I say his name. "Huh, what? Oh. Y-yeah Katniss?"

"Peeta... I don't know if this is what you want to here but-" He cuts me off before I could continue.

"Oh. Ok. That's ok. I knew I shouldn't have come... uh bye Katniss..." he starts to walk off with his head held down.

I grab his hand and turn him toward me, "Peeta... I forgive you! I'll give you another chance!"

His blue eyes shine with happiness. "Really!" He seems like a little kid!

"Yeah!" I start laughing, "You should have seen your face! You looked SO disappointed!"

"Well when you assume that the love of your life doesn't want you then, wouldn't you be crushed?"

"Yeah... Peeta..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smile. I know I do. I could never live without him. The past week without him has been a living hell. I love him. Oh my god. I love him! I LOVE PEETA MELLARK!

"Real or not real?" He asks.

His eyes light up, and he pulls me in for a kiss, when I tell him...

"Real."

* * *

**A/N: Awww. Anyway that's the end... I had the ending planned out like that. It's pretty cute if you ask me.**

**A BIG thank you to EVERYONE that's read, reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourites! Only one more chapter left. The Epilogue.**

**About the Taylor swift thing... I LOVE her! My mom's taking me to her concert in June! Can't wait! **

**Anyway, For my next story I don't know what to do, post in the reviews.**

**What do you want to see in the epilogue. Review what, and you'll see it! **

**I'll try to get the epilogue up tomorrow!**

**Goodbye Cookie Monsters!**

**~Cookiez**


	14. Epilogue-Back in district 12

**EPILOGUE!**

**Wow. I'm so sad to see this story coming to an end. But now I can focus on my other 2 stories. **

**For Gadge lovers I have a story up called Love Story. (based of Taylor swift's song!)**

**And For Johanna/Gale lovers I'm gonna write a one short.**

**For Peeniss/ Everlark lovers I'm doing a few one shots about them. So that should be fun!**

**I'm sorry but I'm most likely not going to do a sequel...I know lots of you want me too, but I have nothing to write about for the sequel. If you can think of any ideas for the sequel, then you can PM me, or review.**

**This is about Katniss and Peeta, proposal**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I shiver as I step out of Peeta's car and into our home. We've been living together for a while since we're both done high school, and done collage. We're both 22, now.

Were did the time go?

I met Peeta about 7 years ago, at Panem Academy. We've been through twist and turns.

Johanna and Gale are married now. Have been since Gale was 22, and Johanna was 20. Now Johanna's 22, and Gale's 24. I think they want to start a family.

Isn't that sweet.

As for Foxface? She's married to someone she met in collage, and she's already adopted a child. She's always wanted a child but she was never able to reproduce. So her and her husband just adopted a kid. They're a sweet little family, and I know that their child will have a nice life.

Me and Foxface are still friends. But not best friends. I still hang out with her and everything. But we are never the same as we were 8, 7 years ago. Johanna's my best friend now.

But me and Peeta? I don't know were our relationship is going. I know we love each toher. but we've never talked about marriage or anything belong the lines of that.

After me and Peeta made up after the fight over the stupid blog, we ended the blog. The last 2 years of high school were strange. Nothing to do in my spare time, except hang out with Peeta. Of course! After we graduated high school, me and Peeta moved to district 12, and applied for a collage here. We bought a house, one year ago in the Merchant side of town.

I'm happy.

I walk to the door of our home, with Peeta's hand in mine. It's the first day of December and it's already freezing. We already have gotten a little bit of snow! Peeta unlocks the door and I pratically jump in the house.

"So nice and warm! Unlike out there!" I glare at the outside for freezing my butt off!

Peeta laughs and comes over to me, "Mhm." Peeta holds me in his arms and I lean into his warmth. "I love you Kat."

"I love you too," I tell him as I give him a kiss. As we're deepening the kiss, the phone rings.

"UGH! Who is it now!?" I scream, as I stomp over and pick up the phone, "WHAT!?"

"Hi Antie Kiss!" Jacob says happily into the phone. Jacob is Foxface's adopted child. He's 2 1/2 now, and he is ADORABLE!

"Hi Jacob! How are you?" I say sweetly.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good Jacob! Why did you call?"

"My mommy wants to talk to you!" He giggles.

"Oh, ok!"

"Here's mommy. Bye Antie kiss! Tell Ucle Peeta, me say hi!"

"Ok, I will, bye Jacob."

Foxface comes to the phone and starts to squel, "EKK! Did he do it, did he do it? I'm soooo happy for you! It's about darn time!"

I'm confused, and I'm pretty sure my face shows it, Peeta's eyes widen, and he seems nervous all of a sudden, "W-what? Do what?"

"Oh! Uhhh, sorry! I got to go! think Jacobs hungry! Uhh, NO JACOB! Don't stand on the chairs! Uhh, bye Kat, I gotta go! Remember to call me later!'

"Ok, uhh bye."

"Jacob says hi." I tell Peeta.

Before he can say anything the phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brainless!"

"Hi Jo-jo bear!"

"Soooo? What's the news? Aren't you excited! I'm really happy for you! I'm glad Peeta finally got the balls to do it!"

"Uhh, Do what? Excited for what? I am so confused!"

"OH CRAP! He didn't get the guts to did he? Well, if he doesn't do it by the end of the day I will do it myself! So call me by the end of the day! And tell me if he did it... BYE BRIANLESS!"

"Uh, bye?" I hang up the phone and turn to Peeta, "well that was wierd... Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Well, I have an idea..."

"Really? What?"

"Follow me!" Peeta grabs my hand and leads us upstairs into our room. Outside of the door, he tells me to cover my eyes.

I close my eyes and laugh, "Peeta what are you doing?"

"Trust me you'll love it! Now don't say anything."

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

When we get in the room, I tell her to open her eyes. She opens them and gasps. "Peeta... this is AMAZING!" I decorated the whole room, to look romantic, with dim, lighting, flowers on the little bed stands, and all that romantic stuff, "Peeta why did you do this?"

"Well, I wanted you to remember this... It's important! Katniss, you know I love you right?" She nods. "And I want to stay with you for the rest of my life... Katniss, I'm not trying to pressure you... don't make your answer based on what you think I would want. Ok..."

I get down on my knees and pull out the velvet box, her Jaw drops and she seems shocked.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Marry him? Be with him forever? Is this what Johanna and Fifa we're talking about.

My jaw drops, I don't know what to say...

Tears come to my eyes as I nod. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" I gasp out.

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times YES!"

I kneel down next to him and give him a passionate kiss on the lips. I love him, and I know it. I want to be with him forever! And I will be.

I'm going to Marry Peeta Mellark.

I'm Happy

All too happy.

_**The End**_

* * *

**OMG! WITHOUT AUTHORS NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS 999 WORDS LONG!**

**Wow. It's over... I can't believe it... **

**Thank you to every one who, favourited, followed, read or reviewed this story. It means so much to me, that everytime I read a review, my face lights up. **

**I've gotten so much nice feedback on this story it's unbelievable! **

**I love all my readers! EVERY SINGLE ONE. **

**So I might not be doing a sequel, but if you have ideas for a sequel please tell me in a review, or in a PM.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please add me to your authors favourites. Add this story to your favourites.**

**AND FOLLOW ME (as an author!) And you'll never be without a story to read.**

**Goodbye Cookie Monsters... (For now!)**

_Chocolate-chip-cookie-monster_


End file.
